Marmite
by 008Kasumi
Summary: Era marrón obscuro, se veía viscoso, olía a horrores.Y lo tenia justo enfrente.


Marmite

Era marrón obscuro.

Se veía viscoso.

Se sentía viscoso.

Olía a horrores.

Y lo tenia justo enfrente, si, estaba dentro de su envase ovalado sobre la mesa de madera fina, mientras el se quedaba viéndolo fijamente, dudando si atreverse y probar un poco de esa… cosa.

Sentía que en cualquier momento esa crema pegajosa cobraría vida y saldría de su contenedor solo para perseguirle, era un pensamiento absurdo, pero conociendo la fama de la comida de su rubio prometido sabía que todo era posible.

Y pensar que se encontraba justo frente a ese bote negro mal oliente por una discusión estúpida que habían tenido el día anterior. Las discusiones absurdas eran como el pan de cada día en su relación, nunca pasaban a mayores y normalmente terminaba con un beso, un ''te amo'' por parte de ambos, o incluso en la cama o el sofá, o donde pudieran calmar la necesidad carnal que ambos seres compartían. (?)

-… _–_sus orbes verdes no se despegaban de esa sustancia potencialmente peligrosa mientras que su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos del día anterior, cuando ambos se reunían después de un largo día de trabajo.

*************************************Flashback***********************************

_El rubio inglés entraba a la sala justo en el momento en que cierto castaño español felizmente entraba por la puerta del jardín, cargando una cesta llena de sus preciados tomates recién cosechados. _

_Silbaba feliz, había sido una buena cosecha, los tomates eran grandes, rojos y brillantes. Justo como le gustaban. En cuanto el rubio le vio se le acercó. _

_-Eso no esta muy pesado?- preguntó mientras seguía al español que caminaba a la cocina para dejar la cesta._

_-Eh?... ah! No~ no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado. –respondió con simpleza. Era cierto, siempre lo había hecho y digamos que eso le había creado cierta musculatura._

_Tan concentrado estaba en acomodar los tomates, que no se percató que el rubio ya estaba muy cerca de el, reaccionó al sentir los muy conocidos brazos de este rodearle la cintura. El aliento de Arthur sobre su cuello hizo que su piel se erizara de forma agradable._

_-Son muchos tomates…-dijo el anglosajón al ver la cantidad de frutos rojos que había en esa cesta.-No entiendo como te pueden gustar tanto._

_-Así como yo no entiendo como te puede gustar tanto el marmite… -murmuró en respuesta mientras giraba un poco el cuerpo para depositar un beso sobre la mejilla del contrario. –Pero en fin~ _

_-…Es distinto-murmuró Arthur._

_-Cierto, los tomates saben mucho mejor._

_El rubio le dio una mirada entre ofendido y molesto por el comentario._

_-Nunca has probado el marmite._

_Touché_

_-Escucha, con solo olerlo me basta. ''Como huele, sabe'' y para ser sincero esa cosa no huele nada bien…_

_Esta vez el rubio soltó la cintura del español para cruzarse de brazos mientras le veía con cara de pocos amigos. Por su parte Antonio al percibir el alejamiento se giro quedando de frente a el, enarcó una ceja ante la expresión del rubio. Sabía que estaba molesto y quería apaciguar el ambiente antes de que esa pequeña discusión pasara a mayores._

_-Deja de verme así… -murmuró haciendo un mohín._

_-Si vas a criticar mi comida, mínimo primero la deberías probar.-y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia alguna parte de la gran casa, dejando atrás a un español con sentimiento de culpabilidad._

*************************************Fin Flashback*******************************

Y ahí estaba el, con un chuchillo en la diestra y en la zurda una tostada, dispuesto a probar esa cosa a la que llamaban "marmite" había leído que era muy querido por los vegetarianos y los gatos.

El bote estaba abierto, y hasta ahora no se podía explicar como había soportado el olor que despidió el producto cuando fue destapado. Armado de valor introdujo el cuchillo en la mezcla vegetariana, descubriendo que para su mala suerte el olor se hacia mas fuerte conforme sacaba el utensilio embadurnado en la mezcla.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse en su intento de probar esa cosa. Pero el recuerdo de la expresión que el ingles tenía al decir su ultima oración antes de haberse ido no se lo permitió: "_Si vas a criticar mi comida, mínimo primero la deberías probar."_

Suspiró con pesadez. Unto el marmite en la tostada hasta cubrirla por completo y dejar el cuchillo completamente limpio.

Tragó saliva.-Lo que hago por ti… -murmuró pensando en el rubio y acerco la tostada a su boca. Le dio una mordida no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para poder saborear bien esa pasta.

Se quedo en silencio, mientras que degustaba aquella sustancia.

El día había sido largo, estaba cansado y solo quería recostarse y dormir un rato. Decidió que el sofá seria el elegido para soportar su peso y permitirle descansar un tiempo, su habitación estaba escaleras arriba y no le apetecía subirlas ahora. Después de todo estaba en su casa, el lugar donde podía olvidarse de los modales ingleses de vez en cuando.

Dando un suave suspiro dejo que su cuerpo se relajara sobre la suavidad del sofá que reconocía no era tanta como la de su cama matrimonial, pero estaba tan cansado que simplemente no le importó.

Estaba a minutos de quedarse dormido de no ser por los ruidos que escuchó en la cocina, a lo cual solo atinó a levantarse (muy a su pesar) para poder ver al causante de tales sonidos. Se encontró con un español con muy mala cara (estaba verde) y un vaso con lo que parecía zumo de naranja agarrado. Arqueó una ceja y se le acerco con clara preocupación.

-Estas bien?-fue su pregunta mientras llevaba una mano a la espalda del castaño, que solo asintió.

-Si… solo comí algo que no estaba… muy bueno que digamos… -murmuró antes de acabarse el zumo de un solo trago. El rubio solo asintió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido demostrando su confusión. –Lo que hago por ti, idiota.- murmuró, causando que la confusión en el rubio aumentara.

Cierto era que había hecho el intento, había probado el marmite, y ciertamente había perdido contra el. Cinco segundos después de haber mordido la tostada tuvo que salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño para devolver todo el contenido de su estómago.

Después de lavarse, cambiarse de ropa y recoger la cocina (con la nariz tapada) aun tenía el sabor a marmite en las papilas, y tuvo la idea de mejor tomar un gran vaso de zumo de naranja bien frío para borrar el sabor.

Marmite: _"Love it or hate it."_


End file.
